koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Blackbeard
Marshall D. Teach (マーシャル・D・ティーチ, Māsharu D. Tīchi), better known as Blackbeard (黒ひげ, Kurohige), is the captain and admiral of the Blackbeard Pirates, one of the Four Emperors, and is one of the primary antagonists in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. He was once a member of the Whitebeard Pirates' second division, but defected after murdering a fellow crew member, Thatch, the 4th division commander, to obtain his Devil Fruit, the Dark-Dark Fruit to start out his own pirate career. Like most characters in One Piece, he has a distinctive laughter pattern ("Zehahahaha!"). The Straw Hat Pirates first encounter Blackbeard at Mock Town when he hears that the Sky Islands exist and boasts how the pirate's dreams will never cease. He then tries to capture Luffy at Mock Town, but is driven out. Later, prior to the two-year timeskip, Blackbeard was made and briefly held the position of Warlord of the Sea after a brutal fight, for defeating and capturing Portgas D. Ace, and then handing him over to the Marines, before resigning upon returning from Impel Down with Level Six prisoners. Players can unlock him in the third game's Dream Log Mode. Role in Games In the second game, Blackbeard first appears at Marineford fighting for Buggy and nearly kills Ace, but is driven away by Luffy. Suddenly, Blackbeard shows the Control Dial which will allow him to mind control anyone controlled by the Frenzy Dial. He then forms an alliance with Gecko Moria and Enel. In Chapter 3 at Enies Lobby, Blackbeard lures the Straw Hat-Whitebeard Coalition into a trap with the brainwashed Sanji and Zoro as bait. But even so, the Straw Hat Pirates free their friends. At Marine Headquarters, Teach manages to brainwash Whitebeard into a bloodthirsty maniac with a Frenzy Dial and then steals his Quake Quake Powers upon his death. He then transforms Punk Hazard into a land of his making. He manages to effortlessly beat Akainu and Kizaru, but Luffy manages to finish Teach with the Gum Gum Red Hawk, presumably killing Blackbeard. In the alternate ending, he fails to kill Whitebeard and attempts to take over the battlefield, but is consumed by the frenzy dial and his own darkness. Personality Blackbeard's personality seems to be a strange mix of courage and cowardice; strategy, and stupidity. While at times his character looks strong and fearsome, in others he will seem weak and ridiculous. He is apparently very deceptive, joining the Shichibukai in an elaborate and convoluted fashion for the sole reason of gaining access to Impel Down in order to find new crew mates and later resigning from it in front of the fleet admiral himself saying that he does not need it anymore. He is also exceedingly power-hungry and greedy, aiming to become the next Pirate King. Perhaps because of his strong belief in fate, Blackbeard is highly amoral. He believes that there is no inherent "good" nor "evil" in the world. He is also patient and conniving, having spent decades on Whitebeard's ship just to get his hands on the Devil Fruit he wanted, before killing his crew mate and leaving the crew. Quotes :See also: Blackbeard/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Pre-Timeskip outfit (Dark-Dark Fruit only)= : , , , , : Swipes to the right with his left fist, then to the left with his right fist. Does an upwards swipe with his left fist, then a downwards swipe with his right fist. He finishes with a right shoulder-bash. : , , , : Swings his arms upwards, causing a pool of darkness to erupt in front of him, launching enemies up. He then blasts them away by releasing darkness from his body in a blast. : , , , , : Places his hand on the ground to cause a pool of darkness to appear. Any enemy standing over it will sink into the darkness. He then points both hands forward, releasing a large blast of darkness, expelling the enemies out, blasting them away. : , , , : Generates a swirling black ball of dark energy in front of him, which lasts for 6 seconds. This darkness ball will constantly suck enemies to its center, limiting their movement. : , , , , : Sinks down into a pool of his own darkness, then travels forward along the ground in his darkness, damaging enemies. : , , :"Black Hole~Liberation": Reaches out with his darkness-enshrouded hand to suck enemies in, then generates darkness on the ground. He then shoots darkness forward to blast them away. : , , , : Grabs a single enemy with his left hand and holds them up as he pummels them with his right fist multiple times, which deals area damage. He then pins the enemy to the ground, smothers them with darkness, then blasts them away. : , , , , : Creates a pool of darkness on the ground, which the player can then direct with the control stick. Any enemies it touches will be dragged into the darkness. He then punches the ground, expelling the enemies out. : : Level 1 Musou: "Black Opening": Blackbeard flails his arms around himself, conjuring a large pool of darkness to appear on the ground where he stands. Enemies are sucked into the darkness. He finishes by launching the enemies out of the darkness with a tornado of dark energy. : : Level 2 Musou: "Pitch Black Star": Blackbeard surrounds himself with his darkness. He then generates a large orb of darkness, which he hurls forward at the ground, causing it to explode and launch enemies away. :R1 (Special Skill): c :Taunt: |-|Post-timeskip outfit (dual-Devil Fruits)= : , , , , : Swipes to the right with his left fist, then to the left with his right fist. Does an upwards swipe with his left fist, then a downwards swipe with his right fist. He finishes by punching forward, releasing a quake shockwave. : , , , : Swings his arms upwards, causing a pool of darkness to erupt in front of him, launching enemies up. He then blasts them away with a foot stomp, creating a crack in the ground with his quake powers. : , , , , : Places his hand on the ground to cause a pool of darkness to appear. Any enemy standing over it will sink into the darkness. He then points both hands forward, releasing a large blast of darkness, expelling the enemies out, blasting them away. Same as pre-timeskip. : , , , : Generates a swirling black ball of dark energy in front of him, which lasts for 6 seconds. This darkness ball will constantly suck enemies to its center, limiting their movement. Same as pre-timeskip. : , , , , : Sucks enemies towards him with his darkness powers, then punches them with a quake-enhanced punch, cracking the air. : , , : Reaches out with his darkness-enshrouded hand to suck enemies in, then generates darkness on the ground. He then shoots darkness forward to blast them away. Same as pre-timeskip. : , , , : Grabs a single enemy with his left hand and holds them up as he pummels them with his right fist multiple times, which deals area damage. He then pins the enemy to the ground, and unleashes 4 quake shockwaves on them, cracking the ground. : , , , , : Creates a pool of darkness on the ground, which the player can then direct with the control stick. Any enemies it touches will be dragged into the darkness. He then stomps the ground with a shockwave, expelling the enemies out of the darkness. : : Level 1 Musou:"Heaven & Earth Shaker": Blackbeard grasps the air in front of him with both hands as if it were tangible. He then flips the space around him, launching enemies upwards, only to have them fall back down onto the ground. : : Level 2 Musou: "Pitch Black Star": Blackbeard surrounds himself with his darkness. He then generates a large orb of darkness, which he hurls forward at the ground, causing it to explode and launch enemies away. :R1 (Special Skill): "Liberation": Blackbeard punches the ground with a quake-enhanced punch, cracking it. This will expel any enemies out of his darkness. Fighting Style Even without his Devil Fruit, Teach proves to be a very competent fighter, utilizing his great physical strength to strike enemies. Teach ate the Dark-Dark Fruit, which is a Logia-class Devil Fruit. His Devil Fruit ability gives him the ability to create and manipulate darkness, giving him the ability to suck in and hold an infinitive amount of matter in a dark void, and then expel them out. He also displays some form of control over gravitational forces, allowing him to attract objects to his darkness. He also has the unique ability of being able to nullify Devil Fruit powers by merely touching the user and "sucking" the essence of their Devil Fruit. Despite being a Logia Devil Fruit user, Teach cannot let physical attacks harmlessly pass through him like other Logia users can, since his body of darkness absorbs everything and anything, including damage. During the Marineford War, Teach used an unknown means to acquire Whitebeard's Tremor-Tremor Fruit after Whitebeard's death, making him the only character in the entire series to wield the power of two Devil Fruits, making him a force to be reckoned with. Due to this, Teach is the only other character in Pirate Warriors 2 and ''Pirate Warriors 3 ''aside from the Straw Hat Pirates to have two playable incarnations with their own moveset; one with only the Dark-Dark Fruit powers, and the other with both the Dark-Dark and Tremor-Tremor Fruit powers. With the Tremor-Tremor powers at his command, he has access to the destructive capabilities of the shockwaves the fruit can produce, much like Whitebeard did, and uses them in conjunction with his Dark-Dark Fruit for some truly terrifying and destructive abilities. Gallery Blackbeard Alternate Costume (OP3).png|Normal outfit Blackbeard_Pirate_Warriors_4.png|After Time-Skip. External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters